Bill Cipher (Wanked)
Summary Bill wins, simply that. Powers and Stats Tier: 3-C at most, but likely 7-C (Some claim Kratos godblitzes Bill) | 3-A to possibly 2-A | Likely 2-A | High 1-C | 0 | True NLF Name: Bill Cipher Origin: Gravity Falls Gender: Dorito Age: A few trillion years Classification: Dream Demon, God, Meat Dorito Powers and Abilities: Basic Reality Warping, Teleportation | Reality Warping, Matter Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation | Massive Reality Warping, Fiction Escaping, Pocket Dimension Creation | Creation of fabrics of realities | Every single ability, duh | He doesn't need abilities to win! Attack Potency: Wall to Street level (Couldn't destroy the Shacktron's shield physically) | Likely Universal to possibly Multiversal (Still less than BK Beerus) | Likely Multiversal+ | High Complex Multiversal level | True Infinity | He can beat anyone! TOAA? Ha! He gets fodderized if Bill touches him! Speed: Likely Subhuman to Human level (Dipper and Mabel outran Bill) | FTL+ '''(Comparable with BK Beerus) | Immeasurable | Immeasurable | True Omnipresence | He can speedblitz omnipresent beings while sleeping! '''Lifting Strength: Class G at most (Struggled to lift the Shacktron) | Likely Universal | Immeasurable | True Infinity | Lifts everything if he wants to with no effort! Striking Strength: Wall Class at most (Created an expansive wave when he punched the Shacktron) | Low Universal at most | Multiversal+ | High Complex Multiversal |True Infinity+ | He one-punches everyone! Saitama copied Bill! Durability: Subhuman level (Stan punched him and he got desintegrated, he was also hurted by a can of spray) | Universal, possibly Universal+ | Likely Multiversal+ | High Complex Multiversal | True Infinity (Ends in a stalemate against The Law of Identity) | The only and single way to ever possibly even hurt Bill is getting him into another person's mind and then you have to shoot that person with the exact same weapon Ford used, if not you're doomed! Stamina: Average | High | Irrelevant | Same | Infinite | He doesn't need stamina to solo fiction! Range: Basic Melee Range (Had to run after Dipper and Mabel) | Universal | Likely Multiversal+ | High Complex Multiversal | True Infinity | EVEN THE REAL LIFE WOULD BE DESTROYED BY BILL'S TRUE POWER! Standard Equipment: None Notable Intelligence: Average '''(Was tricked by a bunch of regular humans) | Extraordinary Genius | Between Supergenius and Nigh-Omniscient | Same | Omniscient | Bill is more intelligent than all fiction's brains combined! '''Weaknesses: A bunch | Anyone above universal is a real problem for him | His eye | Same | None | Weakness? What's that? Bill makes every other character have weaknesses in the first place! Key: Downplayers | BK Members | Good debaters | Tabbender (Also a good debater btw) | Most of the community | Dumb People Others Notable Victories: Mario verse Sonic verse (Archie included) Pokemon verse Digimon verse Shin Megami Tensei verse Earthbound verse Megaman verse Ben 10 verse Disney verse Creepypasta verse God of War verse Dragon Ball Super verse Undertale verse Asriel Dreemurr (A googolplexian times at least) Yukari Yakumo Featherine Augustus Aurora Hecatia Lapislazuli The Law of Identity Yukari Yakumo, Beatrice, Dr. Monty, and (All of them at once) The Living Tribunal (Just an overrated brat) Notable Losses: Touhou verse Umineko verse The Living Tribunal Pre-Retcon Beyonder Bugs Bunny Yukari Yakumo (In the second round) Inconclusive Matches: Alien X Category:Bill Cipher Category:Downplay Category:Downplayed Category:Wanked Category:Absurdly Wanked Category:Demons Category:Gods Category:Solos Fiction Category:Solos your verse Category:He's too powerful for categories Category:One of the most powerful characters in the wiki Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier 0 Category:Beyond Tiers Category:Wank Beyond Wank Category:Reality Warpers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Matter Users Category:Time Users Category:Gravity Falls